


Little Loves (To Slip Into Your Pocket)

by monochromia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gratuitous use of nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromia/pseuds/monochromia
Summary: 100 word challenge for each couple. Done as a gift for friends. Dialogue-centric.





	Little Loves (To Slip Into Your Pocket)

**Author's Note:**

> See also: Mono's excuse to go look up cutesy nicknames in different languages. Please correct me if you see any that are inaccurate! Also, any thoughts on the format (text to notes to text to notes) are welcome.

-

**Miky/Wunder ******

********

“This is going to look so silly Martin.” 

“I mean, silly is good right? And I like holding you like this.” The cliff is somewhat ominous but the breeze is warm. 

“Allerkæreste...” 

“Please? For me zaklad? And the camera that’s going off in 20 seconds?”

“It’s just so cheesy,” pink lips pout, a blossom suspended in the morning cold. 

“C’mon skat, we’re on top of Europe now, we can spread our wings.” 

“I’m essentially T-posing dragi.” 

“There’s that.” A kiss to the temple, “And you should because you’re amazing.” 

“Fine. You sap. I’m not watching Titanic with you again though!” 

-

Allerkæreste (Danish) = dearest (extra emphasized)  
Zaklad(Slovenian) = treasure  
Skat (Danish) = love  
Dragi (Slovenian) = dear

-

**Caps/Jankos**

“What sweet would you like kotek?” 

“You made all of this for me?” 

“I had some time,” I woke up at 4AM thinking about how I could surprise you.

“You shouldn’t have misio” a tight hug. 

“I mean you deserve it Mr. MVP.” 

“I wouldn’t be MVP without you,” a quick peck and a smile that makes the sun rise in their world. 

“Well...” 

“It’s true elskede,” 

“I’m happy you think so musling.” 

“I’m eating the pineapple strudel first,” 

“Is Luka corrupting you? Do I have to go kick his ass?” 

“No! Or at least -- eat these with me first.” 

-

Kotek(Polish) = kitten  
Misio (Polish) = teddy bear  
Elskede(Danish) = love  
Musling(Danish) = little mouse 

-

**Humanoid/Nemesis**

********

"You think you can do better?" 

"Yes, I'll prove it to you Tim," a hand reaches over a head and shifts the array of picture frames.

"Looks weird to me." 

"It's so they're chronological, alternate frame colors and has our wedding in the center."

"... you're so extra."

"Only the best for you," a squeeze because I don't always speak right. 

"Láska," slim arms squeeze back in a hug. You know I understand you.

"Malo bela," Noses brushing, I'm here for you. 

Eyes meet, I'm home with you. 

Lips meet, I want you.

Our house -- we built this. We are here. 

-

Láska(Czech) = love  
Malo bela (Slovenian) = little white (not that Marek has a leg to stand on there) 

-

**Finn/Jeskla**

“Today was a good day wasn’t it?” sunset over sharp fjords, turning rays into strobe lights.

“You got me all wet.” 

“You’re getting me wet now,” a low chuckle as Finn jostles his hold on Jesper so he wraps his arms tighter around Finn’s neck.

“That’s what you get for pushing me in,” 

“You opened yourself to it!” 

“We were just going fishing!” 

“Sötnos!”

“Kärlek!” a burst of laughter that splits day into night.

“A shooting star! We should make a wish!” 

“I wish we’ll have more days like this älskade .” 

“We have tomorrow,” a promise sealed with a kiss. 

-

Sötnos = sweet nose (literally); means sweetheart  
Kärlek = love  
Älskade = lovely 

-

**Profit/Memento**

“Habibi, habibi,” Jun-hyung paws at the bundle beside him.

“Wangjan-nim, Wangjan-nim,” Jonas whines back, chuckling as he turns to kiss an affronted nose, 

"I'm hungry, let's go get food," a poke and a yelp as blankets are unceremoniously yanked and hurled away. 

"The only food I need are your lips babe" A brief brush. 

"Don't say that you," Jun-hyung struggles before frowning and pouting, "Don't do that." 

"Why not? I love you Junnie." 

"You're too honest." But he doesn't look away. 

"And you're too cute," another kiss, on the crown, "Let's go get breakfast yeah?" 

"That's what I said -- albi." 

-

Habibi(Arabic): dear, general affection (can be parent to children, to strangers, to co-workers)  
Wangjan-nim(Korean): my prince (I worship you)  
Albi(Arabic): my heart (I cannot live without you) 

-

**Brokenblade/PowerOfEvil**

“You know I’ve been thinking,” Tristan stirs his drink. 

“That’s a start.” 

“Shut up,” a laugh, “What I meant was, this is our fifth lunch date.” 

“It is.” 

“And I was thinking we could call this one a date date,” 

“The first one wasn’t?” 

“We didn’t say anything.” 

“You called me schatzi,” 

“...I did. You know German?” 

“I watch your streams.” 

“...”

“I like you bi tanem. Even if you are a little-”

“Stupid yes. I’ll make it up to you? Sevgilim?”

“You know Turkish?” 

“I watch your streams too.” 

“I guess we both have things to learn!” 

“Yeah...I’m excited.”  
-

Schatzi(German) = little treasure  
Bi tanem (Turkish) = my only one  
Sevgilim (Turkish) = darling 

-

**Soaz/Jesiz**

“Please, mon chou,” a picnic basket sits ready on the nightstand. 

“I don’t want to,” Paul grumbles and rolls away.

“It’ll be fun prinsesse,” a tug. 

“I said I don’t wanna,” blankets pulled up higher.

“Can you tell me why then lapin?” 

“...I don’t want to move,” Jesse is too warm and Paul is in a world of cold.

“Ah, so that’s it,” warmth curls around him, “We can have our picnic here then,” grapes are offered, daintily eaten one by one. 

“Thank you ma moitié,” hearts are drawn on a steady back and a rare smile forms. 

“You’re welcome!” 

-

Mon chou(French) = my sweet  
Prinsesse(Danish) = princess  
Lapin (French) = rabbit  
Ma moitié (French) = my better half

-

**Broxah/Santorin**

“Tired?” 

“As much as you are,” a shuffle, a slide so skin meets skin. 

“Everyone is too much sometimes, well except you” 

“I’m glad kære,” hands run across broad shoulders, “And, I feel the same about you.” 

“I know,” blue eyes meet green, “It’s just -- nice.” 

“Yeah,” fingers move to card through short, blonde hair, 

“Can I do something for you?” 

“Søde... could you sing a bit?” 

“Of course smukke,” warm smile spreads as fast as a blush into simple notes that roll as smooth as a stream over pebbles. 

_You wash my tears away,_  
_and make me wanna stay._  
  
-

Kære(Danish) = dear   
Søde(Danish) = sweetie  
Smukke(Danish) = beauty  
Song lyrics from “Bonfires” by Blue Foundation. Very high pitched and airy, but would be really soothing in Broxah’s bass. 

__-_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is strongly encouraged.


End file.
